


Please

by EclipseKuran



Series: Dream Team/Dream SMP Drivel [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Based on the 4 v 1 rematch, Fear, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Dream, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manhunt - Freeform, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, Whump, Whump Dream, angsty, hopelessness, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/pseuds/EclipseKuran
Summary: For the first time in a manhunt, Dream felt fear.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Antfrost & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team/Dream SMP Drivel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100606
Comments: 15
Kudos: 518





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the part when Dream discovers the guys got Prot IV. And the song that plays during that part, "Final Sermon" by Spearfisher. It's so freaking good, so I listened to it on repeat writing this the whole time.

It wasn’t possible.

There was no way.

He refused to believe it.

Yet, there it was, right in front of him.

Dream could feel his heart sinking with every taunt from his hunters. Every ounce of confidence he felt drained from his soul as he ran from the quartet and their enchanted armour. He was trembling, but he couldn’t stop, even if his legs felt like lead. 

He yelped as an arrow flew by, more taunts and jeers following the projectile. He jumped and scrambled through the desert, desperate to escape, but they wouldn’t let up, no matter how much he cried for them to leave him alone.

This wasn’t like all the other hunts.

Before, he felt like he was on top of the world, that nothing his hunters could do could stop him. Every trick, he countered. Every scheme, he foiled. Every attack, he defended. No matter what they did, he always met it in kind and came out on top, so what changed this time?

There was a foreign feeling coursing through his veins, filling each and every part of his being like the Wither effect would, but it felt worse. His heart hurt so much from how hard it was pumping.

Was… was this fear?

Is that what that feeling was? Fear?

Sure, he had been scared before, when he was a child with a nightmare, or out hunting in the night and having a close call with a skeleton, but it felt nothing like this. What he had felt before in his life paled in comparison to what he felt now.

What he felt was pure, unadulterated fear.

Dream let out a soundless scream when Bad shoved Sapnap forward, giving the man the boost he needed to get close to the runner. He barely dodged out of the way as he fumbled for one of the scarce, spare Enderpearls in his possession. They cried out in protest as he flung the green orb in the direction they had come from, though their protest quickly changed back their careless barbs, going as far as to call his resistance cute.

It was after the last pearl he threw that he faltered. He faltered just enough to pay for it, landing the scalding sand the wrong way. He cried out in pain, scrambling to get to his feet only to fall back to the earth once more.

His leg, he hurt his leg in his fanatic desperation to escape the men seeking to put him six feet under.

Tears trailed down his cheeks as he finally managed to get his feet, leaning heavily on his left leg. He limped forward as fast as he could, his axe occasionally meeting the ground to keep from fully falling back down, acting as a crutch to get him away.

“C’mere, Dream~”

“Accept death, Dream! Just accept death!”

“Oh, Dream!”

“Don’t you want to fight us, Dream!”

They were right behind him. He could hear them clear as day and it frightened him.

The Nether portal! He just needed to get to the Nether portal, just buy himself a few seconds more to come up with something, anything to get away from the maniacs on his tail. Just a little more, he could see the swirling gate to a realm worse than the Overworld, yet it felt like a sanctuary to him, if he could just get away.

_ Please _ .

_ Please _ !

_ PLEASE _ !

_ Please, please, please, please, please, please, please! _

He begged to anyone who was listening.

_ Please! _

But it wasn’t enough.

Dream had fallen to the ground once more, but he didn’t stop. He dragged himself across the coarse grains, his hands slipping and burning on the hot sand. There were already blisters developing on his palms from the searing sand, bits jamming under his nails to add more insult to injury, more pain to agony.

He was less than ten feet away when a shadow fell over him as he bumped into a pair of legs. Looking up at the figure haloed by the sun like an avenging angel was George, the dark haired man smirking as he shouldered his sword. His eyes were covered by his signature goggles, demonizing the man more to Dream as he was unable to read his emotions. Eyes were the windows to the soul after all, and he kept his behind a mask.

Dream scrambled away, yelping in pain as he jostled his hurt leg, but it was fruitless as he bumped into Sapnap, the other staring into the mask hiding Dream’s watery green eyes with an air of cruelty. Ant came up next to the man with a bandanna, blocking off another route of escape. A route of escape that Dream knew he wouldn’t be able to take, no matter how much he hoped.

He had nothing to combat this violent circumstance he had found himself in. The Eyes of Ender he worked so hard for, the ones he fought through the Nether to get Blaze Rods for Blaze Powder to create them with the Enderpearls he traded a Piglin for, they were completely useless. He could fling his bucket of water at them if wanted to piss them off one last time. His axe was at George's feet where forgot it in his manic panic to get away.

A shadow fell over him as the last of the hunters arrived, leaving him fully surrounded.

More unshed tears welled up in his eyes.

“Well, Dream,” BadBoyHalo drawled, stepping one leg over Dream’s to stand over him in a cage-like manner, “I guess this is it, unless you have one more last ditch effort like you usually do? Well, do you, Dream?”

His lungs went into overdrive, each breath coming out shorter than the last. The desert heat beating down on him, the searing sand below him, and the cruel eyes boring into him, it was all too much.

So he broke.

“Please, please, please!” He cried, literally cried with tears streaking down his cheeks. “Please, please leave me alone! Please, I’m sorry!” And he babbled on just like that, unaware of the pitying glances being traded above him as his eyes screwed shut while he begged for his life.

A pair of arms lifted him off the ground into a firm, cloth covered chest, no armoured plating in sight. Another hand lifted his mask off his face to reveal his red rimmed eyes, tears still trickling down cheeks. The arms holding tightened when he briefly struggled.

Looking up, he stared into the white eyes of Bad, the previous look of cruelty replaced by concern. The demon had removed his armour, looking like the Bad Dream knew and cared for rather than the monster chasing him across the world.

“Are you okay, Dream? Was that too intense?”

And Dream broke again.

He threw his arms around Bad’s neck and started crying even harder when the other three men started muttering consoling words, giving comforting touches to calm their friend down.

It was too much, way too much compared to their previous bout. Before, it was more lighthearted and playful, but he complained of wanting a greater challenge, and a greater challenge they delivered. He didn’t expect such a level of organization and ferocity from his friends, not with their history of manhunt.

He was so scared.

“Let’s call it a draw this time and go home, huh, Dream?” George pacified, nervously petting the blond’s hair.

“That was a rough start for us all anyways, so let’s try again later,” Sapnap said.

Ant was the last to speak up, rubbing the simple etchings in Dream’s mask like a sort of tick. “You’re hurt, too, Dream. I wouldn’t feel good if we let you go into the Nether like that anyway.”

They continued trying to calm the tall man down, even as he cried like a child in Bad’s arms, and it worked eventually. He conceded to going home, to calling it quits for the day and trying again some other time.

On their way back home, it was silent. It was silent until Dream broke the emptiness with a ruined voice and gravelly admission, his arms tightening around Bad’s neck as further buried his face into the demon’s neck.

“I was scared. I really felt fear.” It was spoken so quietly. “I didn’t know what to do and that scared me so much.”

With that broken truth admitted, they made their way home to take care of their hurt friend. Through the years of friendship and competition, never had Dream been seen so vulnerable and small. Never had the boisterous and confident man seemed so broken.

GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, BadBoyHalo, and AntFrost didn’t leave their friend for months after that. They were all each other had and, even after Dream had healed and insisted he was fine, they were terrified to see such a strong man that way again.

He was loved and cherished, and they would make sure he always felt that way.

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 4 in the morning for me and I have to get up in an hour, so don't be surprised if there are any mistakes. I never proofread because I always write and post super late. I didn't think I would write anything for this fandom, hell, I didn't think I would ever write fanfiction, but here we are. I'm not the best writer, so I hope this was somewhat not awful. I also tried a different style, so we'll see if it was okay or not.
> 
> I really, really love that hopeless moment when Dream finds out they got enchanted armour and basically can't lay a scratch on them. It seriously tingled my whump nerve and I just wanted to see him fall apart so our other boys could pick him up.
> 
> Please, please, please leave a comment. I can't tell you how much I love hearing what people have to say. They are my lifeblood at this point.
> 
> Again, I hope this wasn't completely awful.


End file.
